Seal Breaker Gacha
Seal Breaker Gacha is a type of gambling system used to obtain relic equipment or coordi armor, both include a pet. Seal Breaker Gacha is usable playing dungeons, with the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower, and obtaining the special character-specific gems that drop from monsters. This special gem can be bought in the GP shop. The Seal Breaker Scrolls can be obtained through the cash shop or from special events. Rotation Seal Breaker Gacha rotates its armor and/or coordi at a non-constant rate determined by the developers. Coordi armor, however, tends to have a shorter obtainable time frame than equipment. Some sets shall be brought back with a possibility of them being released all at once. How To Use the Seal Breaker System To release the seal set on the special gem, players click on the obtained gem in the inventory or open the menu and click "Gacha". Players can choose the set they would like to receive. Once they choose a set, they can click "Open Current Gacha" under the character view which will bring you to the Seal Breaker release system. At the top left, you can see how many special gems and seal breaker scrolls you have in your current characters inventory. Equipment Next to "Buy Item" there is a drop down menu. Use this drop down menu to decide what level you'd like your equipment. Keep in mind that level 30 and level 40 require 2 scroll per release, levels 50 and 60 require 3 scrolls per release,and level 70 and level 80 requires 4 scrolls per release. Once you have chose a level that you'd like your Seal Breaker set to be, you can begin unsealing either the accessories or the set. (Note: you can click "Auto Unseal" at the top right corner to automatically unseal your armor for you. To use this, check the box next to "Auto Unseal" and click Unseal Equip accessory/armor). If you completed the set first, there is a weapon under "Equip Reward", use the drop down menu to decide what job you'd like the weapon for and click "Get reward", you can then start the accessory set. Once you have completed both the Equipment and the Accessories set and have obtained the weapon you'd like, you can click "Get Final Reward at the bottom right and receive your pet and VIP coupon Coordi You can begin unsealing either the accessories or the coordi set right away. Keep in mind that each release costs 2 seal breaker scrolls. (Note: you can click "Auto Unseal" at the top right corner to automatically unseal your armor for you. To use this, check the box next to "Auto Unseal" and click Unseal Coordi accessory/armor). If you completed the coordi set first, there is a weapon under "Coordi Reward", use the drop down menu to decide what job you'd like the weapon for and click "Get reward", you can then start the accessory set. Once you have completed both the Equipment and the Accessories set and have obtained the weapon you'd like, you can click "Get Final Reward at the bottom right and receive your pet and VIP coupon. Released Seal Breaker Gacha Equipment *Emperor Guardian *Evil Kaiserin *Leviathan Lord or Lady *Duke or Duchess Petrushka *Ace of Spades *Storm Caller *Ebon Inferno *Aeternitas/Khronos Globetrotter *Purrfectly Wright *Super Sleuth *The Nutcracker *Dark Rexion *Checkmate *Keter Armor *Cordelia Armor *Havoc Armor *Dog Star *Ordo Squad Armor *Blubell Armor *Dark Nightmare Armor *Dokaebi King Armor *Justice Coordi *Justice *Sia Armor *Mad Tea Party *Soul Extortion *Liones *Raven Soul *Celestial Guard Category:Modes Category:Gacha